When You Leave Somebody
by wolfgirlpan
Summary: Pandora wants a normal life. To see the world no whats out there. Buts thats a bit hard when you was raised up in the creepy pasta house. Why was she living in the house with the other creepy pasta's? Well she not normal. Nope, she a kitty! Cat ears and tail. And she now in London! Got own friends and family. Though what she didn't plan on was Jeff being in London after her.


_One hour to go._

Pandora eyes drifted back to the teacher.

Maths is not her best lesson. In fact she hated it, although she needs to past.  
So getting her head down and acting like she knows this stuff, writing random answers what was no where near right.

_Only one minute gone, dam._

She tried to not look at the clock be its so hard! Her eyes was stuck on the numbers.

She remember Slender man or Slendy she like to call him, home schooled her. But it was never stuff like this. She did ask him a lot of questions about what the world look liked or what it like to be out there. He never answered her just giving the same thing other again. That made her more curious.

_The world is not good as it seems. Its no place for a little girl. Well! Slendy I am not a little girl no more._

Her eyes unfocused and the thoughts of the place she did called home came rushing into her mind.

She left when they was out. Not all of them was, but she got very good sneaking skills and manage to sneak out the back window. All she left was a letter saying that she gone to explore the world also that she will miss them a lot.

Pan felt a hard jab into her sides, that woken her from her thoughts.

" Huh?" Pan turned her head to the person who just shoved their elbow into her side.

Joy.

" Sir asked you a question." Her blonde hair flipped behind her shoulder before turning her attention back to sir. Shes not the most pretties girl in class be she does act like it. Her re dyed hair not matching her eyebrows and the way she puts all this dark stuff on her eyes to make then stand out. Jane did tell about make-up but she doesn't seem the point in having it. It just makes girls look ugly and they don't even know it.

" Do I need to repeat myself, Pandora?" Pan whipped her head to the man at the front. His eyes looking straight at her.

Again she was brought away from her thoughts.

Blood rushing to her face as she saw that every was looking at her now.

" Er.. Yes please..sir." Giggling was heard behind her also some quite snobby comments. She not someone who enjoys attention. Her head flopped down, letting her chestnut hair blocking her face.

" 5n +7y-6n-3y what is the answer "

" Er..hm..-n + 4y?" Pan voice crept up her throat before she made a silent prey that it was right.

Just before she got a answer they bell rang and Pan's head whipped up so fast that her hair was still covering a part of her face.

_Thank god._

People exited the room and said there farewells. Although she couldn't leave just yet, the teacher wanted a word. And that is not some one wants to hear on a Friday last lesson.

The teacher sat her down and explained the problems of her work and that she will need extra lessons, of cause she just nodded wanted to get out there as quickly she can.

Walking home is always some thing she likes, the time gets her to think also her house is not to far away. But this time she just wants to got home quickly to relax. Her speed picks up. She feels that some thing is off. Like some one watching her. Her heart picks up as well now. Wanting to turn around but her feet wouldn't let her do that, only thing she can do is just walk.

The sound of her foot steps and the stranger's behind her get heavier.

_Oh god, what should I do! No its_ ok_ , they just walking down the street like me, that is all._

Finally she got the courage to turn around. Her head swopped around to look behind her, thinking that a older man was there ready to grab her but instead of a old, creepy looking man there was kids running pasted her giggle and laughing.

_Your just paranoid._

Walking into her home letting her school bag slid off her shoulder, yanking her all stars on her feet showing her stripy socks and taking her coat off, hanging it on a peg. She lead herself to the kitchen getting ready to start a sandwich when a piece of paper caught her attention.

She lifted up the note to make it easy to see.

_Pan we are stuck at work for late at night. But don't worry!_

_Dinner in the fridge or you can make your own. _

_Love mummy and daddy ^-^_

"Great." Her tail and ears popped out making her body relax. Its weird to describe it, do you know when you need a fart but you can't because your in public and you hold it in all day then you get to release it, that feeling is what it feels like to hold in kitty ears.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she pressed the letter into a tight ball, planing to throw it into the bin. When she tried to throw it, it didn't got to her plan, landing next to the side of the bin, she let out a bigger sigh of disappointment.

Grabbing a bowl of corn flakes she sat down on the sofa trying to found a comfy place, her pitch-dark tail swishing at her side landing onto the side of her legs.

Reaching out to get hold onto the remote she nearly knocked over her cereal, but she didn't, the only thing that happened was she got the remote and a little bit of milk spilled over the top and now made its mark on the sofa.

"Shit" Her eyes looked at the stain but after a while she just ignored it.

The T.V. sprung to life as she flicked to the channels.

" Nah...Nope!...Boring...Seen it..Gah! Nothing is on!"

As she said that she just put on the news channel, normally she wouldn't watch the news but good nothing was on.

Remote still in hand. She was just going to put it down when the words 'Breaking News' came up. The lady on telly was taking about a some people house's and what happened to them. Her finger pressed down onto the volume button.

"A house whole of five has found dead last night, the vitamins was stab around about twenty times in the stomach. And the ones that was not stabbed to death had their stomach ripped in half. But what the police said was unusual was that the words 'Go To Sleep' was written on the vitamins and the walls."

_No. This is not happening.._

Pandora didn't hear the rest of news reporter because the thoughts of Jeff being here was all to scary and exciting for her.

Jeff The Killer. Every one knows him. Hey he even got his own fan girls website. Girls wish that they could date him, why? hes a killer, not a lover.

All her hair was sticking up on her tail. Hands shaking.

She left him behind too. Left him with only a note, a note not even explaining why.

_Does he no where I am? Is he mad... Silly question. No its no where near me, right?_

Her ears only picking up the sound of the T.V. waiting to now more details of this killing. As she listened to the information she got a clear idea where the murder took place. It was not near her, that was some thing she was glad at.

The news reporter ended talking by saying that you should be careful walking home and make sure you don't go out at dark.

Pan's eyes was already widen and shaking. Pure fear was all other her. What if he knows where she lived? What would he do.

Knocking her bowl over, smashing onto the carpet, her head felt heavier and dizzy. Standing up too fast she just stud there, unable to move. What to do now? Hes in London. Hes here!

_No!_


End file.
